Let's Play Barbichette
"Let's Play Barbichette" is the 11th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 115th of the series overall. Synopsis The main four are playing Barbichette, but it soon becomes clear that making Quack Quack laugh isn't very easy. Plot The main four prepare to play a game of barbichette. The rules are simple; the first person who laughs gets slapped in the face. Mr. Cat laughingly remarks that the game would be more fun if the winner got to use a chainsaw on the loser. Since he laughed, Stumpy slaps him in the face. Kaeloo steps in and reminds them that physical contact (e.g. tickling) is not allowed when trying to make the other person laugh. Stumpy picks up a tennis racket, intending to use it when it's his turn to slap somebody, and he laughs maniacally. Since Stumpy laughed, Mr. Cat menacingly raises his hand to slap him. The scene switches to the title card. The first round is between Kaeloo and Quack Quack. Quack Quack pulls a funny face. Kaeloo starts laughing at his face and loses the round. Quack Quack slaps her lightly. Stumpy and Mr. Cat are not amused; his slap didn't even feel much like a slap. The next round is between Kaeloo and Mr. Cat. Kaeloo pulls up a podium and, pretending to be a politician, claims that she will definitely keep all of her campaign promises if elected. Mr. Cat finds the idea of an honest politician so ridiculous that he laughs, losing the round. Kaeloo transforms her arm and slaps him in the face. The next round is between Mr. Cat and Stumpy. Stumpy attempts to tell a joke to make Mr. Cat laugh, but he ends up laughing at his own joke and losing. Mr. Cat pulls up a cat flap out of nowhere and makes the flap slam on him, claiming that it is technically like being slapped. Kaeloo objects to this, but Mr. Cat tells her she's not letting him have fun. The next round is between Mr. Cat and Quack Quack. Mr. Cat tries acting like a cute kitten. This makes Kaeloo and Stumpy burst out laughing, but Quack Quack is unfazed. Mr. Cat's next attempt involves imitating Nyan Cat. Kaeloo and Stumpy are in stitches, but Quack Quack still won't laugh. He tries singing a silly song, which doesn't work either. Kaeloo advises Mr. Cat to give up since he'll probably never be able to make Quack Quack laugh. Mr. Cat notes that they've never actually seen Quack Quack laugh. Stumpy isn't sure that Mr. Cat is right. Kaeloo and Stumpy ask fans of the show who have watched all the previous episodes to send them a letter in the mail saying whether they have ever seen Quack Quack laugh or not. Kaeloo is worried that maybe Quack Quack isn't laughing because he's bored of the other three and doesn't consider playing with them to be fun anymore. Mr. Cat suggests using a chainsaw on him to make him laugh. Stumpy thinks sticking a pencil in his butt is funny, but Kaeloo finds it disgusting. The three of them decide to work together to make Quack Quack laugh. They set up a stage to perform on. Mr. Cat tries to make a joke about eating Quack Quack, but he makes an evil laugh at the end, so Quack Quack slaps him. Stumpy tells a joke, but he laughs at his own joke. Quack Quack slaps him. Mr. Cat tells another joke, but Quack Quack looks bored. Mr. Cat complains about the "tough crowd". Kaeloo drags him off the stage. Kaeloo tries juggling and acting like a clown. This doesn't amuse Quack Quack, but it does terrify Stumpy, who is afraid of clowns. Stumpy tries making armpit farts and ending his routine with a lame pun. He tries not to laugh, but fails. Kaeloo tries juggling sheep, but a flock of sheep runs her off the stage. Stumpy tries looking at jokes on the internet, but they're not funny. Kaeloo pretends to be a pirate, but accidentally does an evil laugh as part of her role. Quack Quack is now asleep, so Kaeloo, saddened, grabs his hand and slaps herself in the face with it. Mr. Cat threatens to attack Quack Quack with a chainsaw if he doesn't laugh. Stumpy finally comes up with an idea: doing a "yogurt dance". The yogurt dance is a silly dance where the dancers sing a song while dancing. At the end of the dance, Mr. Cat flirtatiously slaps Kaeloo on the butt. Kaeloo is embarrassed that he would do that in public, but Mr. Cat claims it was an attempt to be funny. Kaeloo, however, does not find it funny. Stumpy gives up and decides to leave. However, he hears a strange sound, like a duck laughing. He finds a box which the noise is coming from, and calls Kaeloo and Mr. Cat to look at it. The box contains a beak which is laughing. Mr. Cat deduces that this is Quack Quack's real beak and he is wearing a fake one so he can't laugh. Kaeloo, absolutely enraged at this discovery, transforms. She picks up Mr. Cat (intending to punish him for embarrassing her onstage earlier) and uses him as a tennis racket to hit Quack Quack into the air. Stumpy hits Quack Quack back to Bad Kaeloo using a regular tennis racket. Bad Kaeloo uses Mr. Cat to hit Quack Quack into the air, detransforms, and happily notes that she slapped him. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Sheep * Living Plain Yogurts Trivia * In this episode, Kaeloo is revealed to be able to transform partially, as only her arm transforms when she slaps Mr. Cat in the face. * This is the first episode where Quack Quack cheats at a game. * Mr. Cat tries acting like Nyan Cat to make Quack Quack laugh. * The scene where Kaeloo and Stumpy tell the audience to mail them the answer to a question parodies other shows where the audience is encouraged to mail questions and answers to the show. * Stumpy is revealed to have coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. * Since Quack Quack cheated, it is not clear who the winner is. Gallery Screenshot 20190522-213205.png Screenshot 20190522-212619.png Mr. Cat as Nyan Cat.png 6A49C02E-A856-4661-B16F-47A90BFDFDBE.jpeg Screenshot 20190522-213034.png Screenshot 20190522-212832.png Screenshot 20190522-212501.png Screenshot_20191222-111413.png Screenshot_20191222-111421.png Screenshot_20191222-111449.png Screenshot_20191222-111724.png Screenshot_20191222-111812.png Screenshot_20191222-111557.png Screenshot_20191222-111920.png Screenshot_20191222-112024.png Screenshot_20191222-112115.png Screenshot_20191222-112123.png Screenshot_20191222-112309.png Screenshot_20191222-112319.png Screenshot_20191222-112356.png Screenshot_20191222-112406.png Screenshot_20191222-112442.png Screenshot_20191222-112457.png Screenshot_20191222-112507.png Screenshot_20191222-112517.png Screenshot_20191222-112529.png Screenshot_20191222-112536.png Screenshot_20191222-112548.png Screenshot_20191222-112700.png Screenshot_20191222-112956.png Screenshot_20191222-113020.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes